


Sirius se aburre, como siempre

by Parola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consumo de drogas, M/M, Marihuana, Slash, merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parola/pseuds/Parola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sirius le gusta el alcohol, la marihuana y la diversión en general. A Remus, le gusta Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius se aburre, como siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No soy millonaria, ni rubia, ni inglesa, ni dueña de Harry Potter. Si lo fuera, la mitad de los personajes serían gays y los libros hubieran sido puro porno.

Sirius se aburre. Siempre. Tiene la necesidad imperante de ser entretenido todo el tiempo.

El chucho no puede simplemente estar, claro que no, necesita desesperadamente divertirse. Es sábado, es de madrugada y los cuatro merodeadores están en su habitación, pero ninguno duerme. La botella de Hidromiel que James se llevó escondida bajo la túnica la última vez que estuvieron en Las Tres Escobas (“ _dejé el dinero sobre la barra, Lunático, técnicamente no es un robo_ ”) yace vacía en un rincón olvidado, junto a un par de medias sucias.

Remus está medio borracho, y los otros tres, borrachos del todo. Peter tiene cara de descompuesto, sentado en el piso, recostado sobre la cama y con la cabeza ladeada, a punto de rendirse al sueño mientras James se entretiene intentando meterle una de sus plumas en la oreja; empresa que no logra aún cuando Colagusano permanece inmóvil… Quizá sí han bebido demasiado.

Remus los mira, sentado muy digno a los pies de su cama. Tiene esa mirada serena y ligeramente melancólica que pone tan a menudo, casi como si no formara parte de la escena, como un observador que contempla al mundo desde su rincón solitario, sin participar.

Sirius se pone de pie y proclama su aburrimiento. No se lo puede creer: es sábado, es de madrugada, están borrachos de Hidromiel contrabandeada y aún así, mortalmente aburridos. Es que es imposible.

―Hagamos algo divertido ―lloriquea. A Remus se le ocurre que es muy gracioso cómo su voz puede ser tan imperativa aún cuando está suplicando. Se rinde incluso antes de presentar batalla. Nunca podrá negarse a las súplicas del Black.

―Es de madrugada, Sirius, ¿qué podemos hacer? ―pregunta.

―Creo que queda algo de maría ―responde James desde el piso, incapaz por naturaleza de resistirse a una travesura, y con la sonrisa brillándole en los ojos castaños. Sirius también sonríe ahora, peligroso y gamberro mientras se acerca al baúl del Potter y empieza a revolver.

A Remus le parece que se ilumina cuando se yergue victorioso con una pequeña caja de madera en la mano. Hasta Peter parece haberse despabilado de pronto, rascándose la nuca distraído.

Fue James el que la descubrió, el verano de quinto cuando se hizo amigo de aquellos muggles que escuchaban a los Rolling Stones. “ _Esto es un Canuto_ ”, había dicho la primer noche del sexto curso. Para Sirius no fue necesario decir nada más. Fumaron y rieron toda la noche y Canuto pensó que existía en el mundo algo tan maravilloso como aquella hierba.

Ese año, cuando Remus volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad, traía una planta pequeñísima, diminuta: unos pocos centímetros de largo y apenas dos hojitas de aspecto sumamente frágil en su tallo. Sirius no cabía en sí de la emoción cuando supo qué era.

La plantaron en el invernadero abandonado, la cuidaron con celo y no tardó en dar sus primeras flores.

Sentado en el piso, Sirius arma. Remus jamás tuvo el gusto de verlo tan concentrado, ni siquiera cuando los cuatro juntan las cabezas y hablan en susurros planeando alguna broma en el Gran Comedor.

Antes de que acabe, los otros tres ya están sentados junto a él, formando un pequeño círculo. Tal escena se ha vuelto una costumbre en la habitación de los gryffindor de séptimo. Sirius toma su varita, convoca una débil llama en la punta y al acercarla al cigarro, éste se enciende, quedando toda la habitación invadida por el inconfundible aroma de la marihuana.

Canuto, impaciente como es, se apresura a aspirar. Es como si lo besara, piensa Remus. Lo sostiene entre sus dedos con delicadeza mientras lo acerca a su boca, pone los labios sobre él y entrecierra los ojos. A Remus se le ocurre que no estaría tan mal ser ese cigarro ahora mismo.

Sacude la cabeza, _definitivamente han bebido demasiado_.

Black, satisfecho, le pasa el cigarro a James, que lo toma y repite el proceso. El canuto pasa de mano en mano hasta que se consume íntegro y los cuatro quedan con los ojos rojos y la sombra de una sonrisa en sus rostros; siempre lista para asomar.

―¿Ya estás divertido, pulgoso? ―James le pega en la nuca y ríe como un loco, mostrando demasiados dientes. Peter intenta ponerse de pie y trastabilla con el pliegue de la túnica.

―Aceptablemente divertido, podríamos decir ―responde entre carcajadas.

La habitación entera huele a hierba y tienen los sentidos embotados. Los chistes malos de Cornamenta causan más gracia de la que debieran y les es fácil olvidarse del resto del mundo, incluso de esa guerra incipiente que aguarda al doblar la esquina y de la que nadie se atreve a hablar.

El tiempo vuela con ellos, se les escurre entre las manos y ni siquiera Remus sabe exactamente cuánto ha pasado cuando Colagusano anuncia que tiene hambre. Su estómago ruge como confirmación y Cornamenta se apresura a buscar la capa y el mapa, siempre contento con una excusa para merodear por el castillo a deshoras y entusiasmado con la esperanza de cruzar a Lily en algún pasillo, ahora que la pelirroja es prefecta.

Cuando salen, Sirius se levanta otra vez y pone un disco en el gramófono de Remus. Se despereza y se tira sonoramente en su cama, para colmo. Todo relajado y Sirius _y demasiado cerca_ , piensa Remus.

A veces se pregunta si Canuto se dará cuenta de que invade constantemente su espacio personal; siempre está demasiado cerca. Se pregunta también si lo hará a propósito, si se habrá dado cuenta de que a él parece afectarle de otra forma (el corazón latiendo sin ritmo y la boca húmeda. El lobo feroz.) Sobre todo se pregunta si lo haría de todas formas al saberlo.

A veces espera, de verdad espera, que Sirius diga algo, que haga algo. Lo que sea, no está seguro qué pero tiene que ser ya. Siente el momento escapándose. Porque sí, están teniendo un momento y Remus, por Merlín, _lo siente_. Y sabe que el jodido perro pulgoso que es Sirius Black, también lo sabe. “ _¿Qué mierda espera?_ ”.

La epifanía casi que lo golpea, pobre Lunático.

Nunca. Jamás. En la vida se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Sirius también pudiera estar esperando que él haga algo. Sirius Black, inseguro por primera vez en la vida. Remus agradece a todos los dioses a la vez, mención especial a La Marihuana y todo.

―Doy gracias a Merlín por haber encontrado la solución a tus berrinches, Canuto ―dice mientras se recuesta con falso descaro junto a él, fingiendo una seguridad que está muy lejos de sentir.

Lo mira y disfruta lo que ve: ojos grises profundos y oscuros. Se acerca un poco, le roza la mano.

Es todo lo que el perro necesita; se le lanza encima, lo soba y lo lame. Y lo besa, lo besa mucho sin cansarse. La boca muy abierta y las manos inquietas.

Si a Remus le preguntaran cómo se siente diría que bastante satisfecho, muy bien besado, pero demasiado extasiado para pensar tanto. Entierra las manos en el pelo de Sirius, largo y negro, y cuando tira, sólo un poco, su cabeza de va hacia atrás, su boca se abre aún más y para Remus es demasiado. Mete la lengua en la boca de Canuto y ya no se están besando, se están comiendo el uno al otro.

Sirius le desabrocha la camisa sin dejar de frotarse contra él, y se la saca del todo mientras le pasa la lengua por la boca, la mandíbula, lo besa y lo muerde hasta llegar al cuello y Remus tiene que tocarlo o se muere ahí mismo.

Así que por puro instinto de supervivencia se separa un poco, y se incorpora mientras le agarra el borde de la camiseta y se la saca por encima de la cabeza. Casi en un segundo y sin dejar de tocarlo ni un momento.

―Joder ―gruñe Sirius, mirándolo fijamente.

Los dos saben lo que eso significa: o paran ya o no paran; pero aparentemente no tienen opción, porque el muy maldito se pone a horcajadas sobre él y le ataca la boca sin piedad y no es como si uno pudiera decirle que no a Sirius Black. No si uno es Remus Lupin y definitivamente no si el mentado Sirius Black te está desabrochando el pantalón y metiendo su mano dentro.

Lo toca impúdicamente y Remus sabe con toda la certeza del mundo que jamás volverá a estar tan duro como en ese momento.

Su cerebro se apaga. Gime y jadea y lo único que puede hacer es tocar a Sirius. Los hombros, el pecho, la espalda. Le clava las uñas, se aferra a él.

El mundo queda detenido cuando Sirius vuelve a asaltar su boca, y no existe nada más que ellos dos, el tiempo no pasa más allá de esa cama.

Sirius se baja el pantalón y el calzoncillo, todo junto y con el cinturón abrochado y todo, y gruñe cuando pega la cadera a la suya y se frota desesperado y habla dentro de su boca _RemusRemusRemusporfavor_ , y no bastaría más que eso.

Lunático baja la mano, le agarra la polla y lo toca como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo para tocar. Probablemente no.

La habitación se convierte en una sinfonía de gruñidos, jadeos y palabras que no se entienden pero suenan malditamente sucias.

La mano de Remus sube y baja, igual que la de Sirius. Una vez, dos veces, tres. Se corren el uno en la mano del otro, con los ojos abiertos y las caras llenas de saliva, incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Hechizados.

Se oyen risas afuera y Remus se congela; pero bastan tres segundos para que Sirius alargue el brazo, tome su varita y estén los dos bien vestidos otra vez. Canuto se levanta y llega hasta el gramófono en el instante mismo que la puerta de abre y entran James y Peter.

Remus sigue con cara de tonto, pero se acerca rápido a los chicos, que sentados en el piso, devoran todas las cosas dulces que pudieron encontrar en la cocina. Sirius pone otro disco y se une a ellos y Remus podría jurar que todo ha sido una alucinación si no sintiera aún las manos del muy jodido cabrón grabadas a fuego por todo el cuerpo.


End file.
